


Shawn Fate

by Nia_Zanifays



Category: One Piece
Genre: Action/Adventure, Brotherly Affection, Gen, Original Character(s), Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22085743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nia_Zanifays/pseuds/Nia_Zanifays
Summary: Giving that i don't like Ace death, so i make Shawn(OC) to stop that tragedy but...seems like something unpleasant following Shawn...so hope he can change Fate...when fate seems like loving him too much.
Relationships: None
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Shawn Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: if you have guess, congrats i don't own One Piece and never will, seriously my brain cannot make a good stories.

chapter 1

When I woke up, trash all I can see, all piled up to mountains…

When I woke up, I know this is not my world…

When I woke up, I know I’m alone…

When I woke up, I hear voices whispering to me, asking help from me…

When I woke up, I listen to the voices…

It been 5 years, since I woke up to this world in the body of a child, I know in my old world I had an adult body. In this world I had woke up a child, but…

“How can I be this strong?” I sweat drop when I kill the deer, or I think it a deer because the deer just ate an alligator just now. A carnivore deer?

I cut up the deer and let half of it to smoked dry and quarter of it to eat and left of it to share. Just because the people there almost kill me some help me. So, I always share the meat I hunt. After eating and stored the other meat for winter. Better safe than sorry, my supply should let me feed for 3 months enough to last winter. I heaved the food sack to my back and make my way out of my secret hiding place (The years had taught him a lot).

“Shawn Caitler! Shawn here guys!” a man shouted to others.

“Shawn! Is he here?” a woman said with joy.

“Oh! He brought food!” “Yeah?” “Woah nice timing!”

Many people gathering around me, I smiled at them “Patient guys, bring out the pots, and make some fire, will you?” all of them hurry to do that.

After a few minutes cooking, the other and I distributed the food to the people, when I everyone got their share there was some left and feeling a little hungry myself I scoop the leftover. I sat down further away from the others because I like my space.

When I noticed a blond child with weird nobles’ clothes watching me, or staring at my food, I hold out my food to him. he cautiously take a step forward and snatch the food from me. I fondly smiled when I saw the child eating the food.

“Hey kid, what’s your name?” I asked him.

“…” he keep quiet and stare forlorn at the empty bowl like it will fill itself magically.

‘He’s just a kid, 4 years old maybe? And too many pedophiles here too, looking at him, he’s a runaway.’ I sigh to myself and cursed my weak heart.

“Hey kid, want to follow me? I still got many foods.”

“Okay!”

“Don’t trust stranger too much! Geez!”

“You’re a kid too.”

“I’m ten, you’re what? 4?”

The kid shake his head, “My name is Sabo, I’m 5 years old sorry for being rude, what you’re name?”

“The name Shawn Caitler.”

“Who’s the kid?” I ask Sabo, noticing the kid beside him.

“This is Ace! He’s cool! He want to be pirate too!” Sabo smiled at me.

“All right then, nice to meet you Ace.” Did the kid just glared at me? Yeah, he’s still glaring at me.

At night when Sabo sleep beside me, I thought about today “Ace and Sabo…coincidence…it’s a coincidence.” With denying reality had been check on the list, I sleep dreaming of a rubber and meat?

Five years later

“Can I still deny reality?” I mutter.

“What wrong with you? Are you becoming crazy already?” Ace smirked beside a Straw-Hat wearing kid.

“So…Luffy is it? why did you follow them? You almost got kill too.”

“No! I just follow Ace then meet Sabo on the way! Because there’s only Ace and been lonely hurts more!” Luffy look at me with wide eyes almost brimming with tears.

I fall to my knees and grab my heart, “Is he an angel? His word just struck me.”

“Don’t be dramatic Shawn.” Sabo deadpan.

“Your name is Shawn? My name is Luffy!” the kid if possible brightens more.

I squint my eyes at Luffy, and thought to myself ‘Can’t deny it anymore, I accidently adopt the trio ASL brothers.’

“So…can we keep him?” Sabo ask me.

“What is he? A dog?” Ace mutter to himself.

“Sabo call me nii-chan!”

“No…”

“Luffy can you call me Shawn-nii?”

“Can I? Shawn-nii.”

“Finally! Someone calling me big brother!” I cried out and hug the adorable sunshine.

Ace and Sabo sweat drop at me, “Shawn been weird again.”

“You think? You been with him longer.”

Then I heard growling from Luffy stomach, I chuckled and look at Sabo and Ace “Can you guys hunt some food? So, I can prepare dinner tonight.”

“Okay, what kind of meat do you want?”

“Anything fine.”

“What happen? You all look like you take a bath on the way here?” I watch them put down the crocodile and give them a towel to wipe.

“Luffy got swallow by this crocodile, now we made up by giving him more crocodile meat.” Ace inform me.

“We were just playing around…we didn’t think he got swallow then.” Sabo said with guilty look.

“Be careful guys, Luffy is a devil fruit user, he can’t touch water.”

“He can’t?” Ace look surprised.

“I read in books that they cannot work properly if touch by water.”

“Yes Sabo, now you guys know you should be more careful okay?”

“Yes…”

“Luffy you too, you should be more aware of your surrounding okay?” I scold him.

“Okay Shawn-nii.”

After that it was a constant adventure, laughing, joyful, I even meet Garp, I thought I died that day. Meeting Dadan ‘man among man’ Sabo words not me. Seeing them happy make my hearts lighter but I had made the people of the Gray Terminal inform if Blue Jam pirates made any suspicious behavior. Perks for helping the people, I won’t let this brother suffer. I won’t let them, I will be changing fate…

_**“YOU CAN’T DO THAT, SHAWN…”** _

I feel chill on my back, and look around me, what was that? Whose voice was that? I sat up from the bed where Ace, Sabo and Luffy sleep soundly. Make my way out of our tree and look around me again.

_**“SHAWN YOU CAN’T CHANGED FATE!”** _

“What do you mean by that! Sabo fate shouldn’t be altered! Screw that!” I shout at the voices.

_**“CAN’T! CAN’T! CAN’T! CAN’T!”** _

I scream, when the voices become louder and chanting nonstop through my head.

“Why! They don’t deserve this, I won’t follow your voices, I will save Sabo!”

_**“YOU CAN’T SHAWN, CAN’T DISTURBE FATE!!! FATE FATE FATE FATE FATE FATE FATE FATE FATE FATE…”** _

“Shawn wake up!” someone shout at me.

I open my eyes and saw the three worried faces, “Shawn-nii! Waaahhh!!!” Luffy cried to my chest.

“Luffy?” I just hug the little guy in dazed.

“Guys? What?”

“You weren’t there when we woke up, so we try searching and found you like this, pass out on the forest floor.” Sabo eyes had tears in them.

“Don’t worry us like that bastard, we thought…” Ace hit me, but it doesn’t hurt much.

“Ace, Sabo and Luffy too, sorry I was just walking for fresh air.” I hug them three “I promised I will not leave even one of you.”

All three hug and cried at me, well Ace don’t want to admit it.

“Garp-san it nice to meet you again.”

“Brat call me Jii-chan!” Garp shouted.

“I’m not your grandson tough…” I sweat drop at the man. “I want to join the marine.” I cut to the chased.

“I ALREADY TOLD YOU! I WILL TRAIN YOU TO… eh?”

“I want to be a marine, please train me to be stronger!” I kneel in front of him.

“Why? The three brats want to become pirates, I thought you want to be one too?” Garp ask serious.

“I’m not stupid Garp, I know their heritage, I know that the marines won’t let them live if they know Ace and Luffy parents, Sabo parents won’t leave him alone either.” I look at Garp and he smiled at me. “I will protect them! I don’t care what methods I use.”

“It not going to be easy…”

“I don’t care as long there are safe.”

“Brat I will train you myself!!!”

“I will be in your care.” I bow to him.

“Did you guys know, if man drinks sake from the same bottle they can be brother?” Ace grins and poured the sake at 4 red cups.

“Really!” Luffy ask excitedly.

I just laughed and feeling so happy to be included to the bonds. “Brothers huh? You three want to be my little brother huh! Then call me Shawn-nii!”

“Shawn-nii!” Sabo said loudly.

We clicked our cups together and drinks the sake.

“Oh yeah guys, I decided to join the marine.”

“Eh!!! Shawn-nii want to be marine?!” all three shouted at the same time

“Yes! So be careful, I’m going to captured you guys!” I tackled Ace and tickled him.

“No! I been captured! Sabo take Luffy and run away!” Ace play along.

“No Ace! Luffy we should save Ace from the marine clutches!” Sabo tried tackled me from Ace, I let him push me.

“No! how could this be? I been forces back by the pirates!” then Luffy hug me and wrap his hands around me making me unable to move.

This is what I want, without me realizing it, ASL become my important treasure, I won’t let them be sad, I want them to be happy always…

We laughed together, not knowing that I really…

_**“CAN’T CHANGED FATE.”** _

“What do you mean, Sabo left for his parents?” I ask despair. What did I do wrong? The people of Gray Terminal had not seen Blue Jam pirates doing any shady business with noble.

“Sabo save us! His dad threaten him.” Luffy cried to my chest.

“How could this be? What’s happen when he was kidnapped?” that what I call it, even though it was Sabo family took him.

“We were out number…. Luffy…Ter…da…sacri…Shawn? Shawn!! Ace shouted.

“What did you just say Ace?” I hold my head feeling dizzy.

“Shawn-nii are you okay.” Little Luffy ask me.

“Yeah just dizzy, what happen next?”

_**“Sabo said…YOU CAN’T CHANGED FATE SHAWN…SHAWN-NII!”** _

“Ace? What wrong with your voice!”

“What wrong with my voice? Are you really okay?” then the biggest headache attack me simultaneously and I passed out screaming, not before watching Ace and Luffy running toward me.

_**“YOU CAN’T CHANGED FATE SHWAN, WE HATE IT, BUT WE LOVE YOU.”** _

_**“YOU ARE THE LAST SHAWN, WE CAN’T LET YOU.”** _

When I open my eyes, I don’t see anybody, all I can see was the bandit house roof, a bit shabby but home, I heard noises upfront and slowly sat up. I get out the bed that I was resting and go towards where the noise come from, I saw everyone and Luffy siting like they are waiting for someone.

“Everyone?”

“Shawn you woke up! Thank goodness.” The bandits smiled relieved.

“Shawn-nii!!@@##$$” with that Luffy launch himself and tackled down me.

“…What? Luffy slow down a moment, I can’t understand?”

Luffy just continue to bawl.

“Can anybody explain to me?”

So, they did, when I was unconscious, the Blue Jam pirates had burned Gray Terminal, there were little casualties because the people I ask to inform me had warn the others. One good thing out of this.

“Ace and master still out there.”

“Look over there! It Ace and Master!”

“Ace, so relief!” Luffy hug Ace and I apologized to him for being unconscious.

“You can’t really help it.” when did Ace got so mature?

“Dogra! Ace and Dadan had come back, you must be happy.” Luffy smiled.

“Eh? Yes…really happy.”

I don’t know if it because I just woke up, or I was still denying the truth, but I had forgotten something, that something was tearing us down. I just watch the word vomit from the man mouths.

“I saw it myself, Sabo boat had…Sabo had…we outsider know how he feels!”

“Sabo didn’t…the world is to blame…cool your head.”

“Sabo! waaahhh !! he wasn’t…SABO!!!”

“Shut up...Luffy…Shawn!!!”

“SHAWN.”

“SHAWN”

“SHAWN…”

“I can’t really change it? what the point of me here? Oi, oi!!! Don’t be silent now!!! Why can’t you let me change it!!!” I cried out to the forest.

“…”

“Be that way, you took Sabo from me, I won’t let you touch my brother again.”

_**“YOU KNOW HE’S ALIVE…”** _

“YES, **_I KNOW!!!_** What about Ace and Luffy, you can’t even make me tell them!”

**_“IT ALREADY WRITTEN.”_ **

“So why I’m here…what the point of me living in this world?!”

_**“YOU ARE THE LAST KEY SHAWN.”** _

“Last key for what? Oi…silent treatment again, I won’t play by your rules, you hurt one of mine, I won’t let you have your way.”

I walk away from the forest not until the voices last whisper to the wind without me noticing…

**_“SO STUBBORN…our king…”_ **

I stop and shakes my head when I notice Ace and Luffy in front of me, I hide behind a tree when I watch Ace hit Luffy.

“…stronger, stronger, stronger, stronger, stronger and stronger then I won’t lose anyone I care anymore!!! So, Ace don’t die!”

“Idiot listen up, I won’t die.” ‘Liar’

“I still don’t know who kill Sabo, but one thing I know, Sabo didn’t get to be free, so we will be free in his place!” ‘I know why’

“I promises I won’t die too Luffy.” I come out from the tree and said to Luffy.

“Ace…Shawn-nii…sniff…”

“I will protect you guys, nothing will stop me, even fate…”

**_“NOTHNING CAN BE CHANGED…my king”_ **

7 years later…

“So, Ace had sailed out from Dawn island, I think he said he will gather his crew first then thank Shanks. Meeting Shanks…had been a fun experienced.”

_“Oh Ho, what a marine want to do with us?” Shanks put his hand on his sword._

_“Wait a moment, I come in peace, I just want to thank you for saving Luffy and taking care of him.” I bow to him._

_“So, you’re Luffy brother? Thanking me? Let’s party!!!” Shanks laugh loudly._

_“Oh no, it’s okay, I just want to give my gratitude to you…so long!” I tried to escape but stop by Yassop._

_“Come on, we want to hear how anchor be doing, bring out the drinks!!!” I sobs out and was forced to drinks with the red-haired._

…and the rest is history, still got that phantom headache on me…

“Ace be careful though…”

One more years and it will be little Luffy turn, now I’m worried about him or the world…I think there was something missing, but what is it?

_**“NOTHING CAN BE CHANGED!!!”** _

“Shit that voices again.” I hold my head feeling dizzy like that time with Sabo. The voices makes me forget what the plot will be. Every time I remember the voices always interrupt.

“It was about Ace…what is it? what is it?”

_**“SHAWN JUST LEAVE IT, DON’T CHANGED…”** _

“What is it?! what is it?! WHAT IS IT?!” then something snap in my head all the memories came crashing to me and I fall down screaming alerting my nearby subordinated.

“Rear- Admiral!!!” a marine come hold out his hand to catch me.

_**“DON’T TOUCH HIM!!!”** _

_**“HE’S OUR KING!!!”** _

“…dizzy…rest for a while…stop…paperwork?” I heard someone discussing with Garp.

“What about…marine…blood…poor guy…death…”

“Shawn…no…kill…” I groan out when I feel a migraine coming.

“He’s awake, Shawn-sama can you say how many fingers I have?” Doctor Mei ask.

“Isn’t it 3?” I mumbled.

“…no, it’s 5…Shawn-sama did you remember what happen?” Mei ask.

“I can’t…last thing I remember, my officer trying to catch me from falling down.” I hold my head, and then “Then…then what happen?”

“I don’t think you should hear this now…” Garp said.

“What happen.” I order Mei.

“Your officer had found dead, blood, bones but no flesh…we already check…it was your officer…”

“What? Why? What really…augh” I groan out and closed my eyes then a memory flash or a voice I remember.

**“DON’T TOUCH HIM!!!”**

**“HE’S OUR KING!!!”**

“Damn…possessive bastards.” I mutter.

“I don’t think it your fault though, maybe there’s a breach in security.” Garp said in consolations.

“Maybe…”

“Good…, think you should take a break from work let’s said three months?” Mei informed me.

“Okay, I think I should do that.”

“Then want to join me?” Garp laugh.

“Where?”

“Secret!” then give me a wanted paper.

**FIRE FIST ACE**

**500 MILLION BERRIES**

**DEAD OR ALIVE**

**SECOND COMMANDER OF WHITEBEARD PIRATES**

Can it be called secret if he already told me now?

“No Garp!” I deadpan at him.

“Yes Garp!”

“NO!”

“YES!” while laughing out loud.

“I tried Ace, I tried…”

At the Moby Dick

Ace feel like someone cross his grave and hug himself shivering, “Did it just got cold all of a sudden?”

“It so hot right now, I wish we were in winter, can that be an answer?” Thatch deadpan.

“A Marine vessel spotted, what should we do Commander Marco?”

“It’s Garp ship, let him through-yoi.”

“Garp! Shit Marco hide me! Fast!”

“What re you saying? We know Garp, occasionally he drinks with Oyaji-yoi”

“No, you don’t understand…” then he heard a familiar voice shouted his name.

“Ace! How dare you became a pirate, I train you to be a marine!!!”

“Shitty gramps here…”

Whitebeard crew watch Ace been punched by the vice-admiral, Marco dazed at first quickly face Garp and transform his hand.

“What do you think, you’re doing Garp-yoi?” he tried to slash Garp but been kick by someone.

“Just wait a moment bird-man, the show still rolling…” the man who wear such ordinary clothes said.

“What…shitty gramps, I already told you I want to be a pirate! Not a shitty Marine!”

“Call me Jii-chan!”

Marco and the others just watch the arguments back and forth, and when Garp grab Ace and ready to punch him. Thatch quickly run toward them and slide down when Ace and Garp fell asleep.

“Ah! I fell asleep! Ace wake up.” Garp punch Ace.

“It hurts! shitty gramps!”

“Call me Jii-chan.”

Whitebeard just laugh at the scene while the others had white eyes and shark teeth while slapping the air shouted, “You’re related!”

“Edward let’s drink!”

“Don’t ignore us.” The crew shouted.

“Hey Ace, I brought someone with me! Oi Shawn greet your brother properly!”

“I don’t think punching him act as ‘properly’?” Garp just ignored him and start drinking with Whitebeard.

While the captain and vice-admiral drinking with the nurse glaring at them, Shawn watch Ace amused.

“How you are doing little bro?”

“Fine Shawn-nii, how about Luffy?”

“He’s okay still trying to work on the aim.”

“By the way heard you became a Rear-Admiral, congratulations.” Ace smiled proudly at his brother.

I ruffled his hair, “Yes…I got closer to my goal.”

“What goal?”

“You’ll see.”

Ace just hum and join the others eating, more like inhaling the food, I thought watching Ace.

“So are you not going to join Ace eating, we got plenty more.” Thatch comment.

“Just ignored him-yoi, he won’t stop talking if you do.”

“Marco, how could you!” Thatch put his hands to his heart.

At night

I smiled fondly at snoring Ace, holding a beer bottles as it was a pillow. I put the blanket on top of him and lightly carding my hand through his hair.

“Fancy a drink with me?”

I look behind me and watch the Phoenix walking towards me, he held out a beer bottle. I nod in thanks and casually lean back. While Marco watch me drink in silence and look around us.

“I saw Thach hugging a frying pan.” I broke the silence.

Marco snort “Him and his frying pan…”

“You got a good crew…I can see why Ace feels comfortable here.”

“When it was his first day here, we had to fish him out after he tried to kill Pops.”

“Yeah, he will do that, so? What the question?”

Marco look at me sideway and chuckled “Am I that obvious?”

“No, but people never had little talk with me.”

“Well that’s a waste.”

I look at him a little shock “Why it be a waste?”

“You’re a lovely companion.” Marco smirked at me.

It took me a few seconds to understands his words, when I get them, I can feel my face become hot.

I splutter some words that even I notice it was gibberish.

“Don’t change the subject!” I pout-growl at him.

“So cute…” Marco watch me amused.

I cough to my hands and walk away from the scene feeling hot on my face, but Marco catch my hand.

“Hey, I’m sorry if it make you uncomfortable…”

“NO!” then I closed my mouth and stare at the others, noticing no one disturb by my shouting. I sigh out in relieve and look at Marco. Maybe it because the moon shining brightly behind his back or maybe I’m just biased but he look so…

“If you keep staring at me like that, even I don’t know what I will do.”

I feel my face became too much warm and hastily bid him goodnight.

Marco only watch Shawn walk away, smiling like an idiot on the deck.

“I think someone in love~”

Marco eye twitch at Thach remark “It just an interest…”

“Uh-huh.” Thach wiggled his eyebrows at Marco, Marco just huff in amusement.

_**“HOW DARE YOU TOUCH HIM.”** _

Marco stiffen and look around him “Thach did you hear that just now?”

“What? I didn’t hear anything?”

“Is it just me?”

_**“WON’T FORGIVE TOUCHING OUR KING!”** _

“Maybe the drinks got to you?”

“Maybe…”

NO ONE POV

“What was that! What was that! What was happening just now!!!” in the marine ship we can see an individual had issues at the moment.

Shawn sat on his bed and tried to keep calm, he was just at the Moby Dick drinking with the others and tucking Ace with blankets then the first commander flirt- talk with him.

_“You’re a lovely companion.”_

Shawn punch the wall and keep muttering to himself “It was just a talk, of course he…he didn’t flirt with me…”

_“So cute…”_

Shawn feel his face warm up and keep punching the wall…

_“If you keep staring at me like that, even I didn’t know what I will do.”_

Shawn keep punching the wall, while his mind shouting at him that No, Marco did try to flirt with him and he kind of like that…

But this is not his world…but he did reborn in it…

This is Marco we are talking about, strong, caring, handso…

Shawn stop punching the wall in realization that yes, he like Marco…

“Sir…can I ask what happen to your wall?” an officer question Shawn.

“It nothing, just ignored it…by the way where Garp?”

“Sir! Garp-san request you from the Whitebeard ship!” another officer salutes to him.

Shawn look at the marines and nod, walking toward the pirate’s ship and ready himself to face Mar- Ace, he means Ace.

“Oi Gramps! Where are you?” then his snail ring.

“Shawn speaking…”

“Shawn, good! I thought I got the number wrong!”

“Why are you calling me?” Shawn had a bad feeling about this.

“You still had 2 months of your vacation, knowing you. You will use it for work, I had the best idea that you should be with Ace! You can watch over him!”

“…what?” Shawn ask dumbly to the snail.

“I got to go, Sengoku already complaining to me! So, have fun with the Whitebeard!”

‘Ghaychak’ the snail fell asleep.

“…” Shawn look behind him and watch the Marine ship sail away from him, leaving him alone in a ship full of pirates.

**“ _MONKEY D GARP!!! YOUR DEAD WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!!!”_**

“Sir! I don’t think Shawn-san will forgive you for this.”

“No worries! This will teach him to be more relax!”

“I sure hope so, sir…”

“Bwahahahahaha!!!” Ace laugh loudly at his brother misfortune. Then look at Shawn then laugh some more.

“Laugh it all up, see that you be laughing a few second later…” that shut Ace up.

“So Garp just leave you? Here with us pirates-yoi?” Shawn nod at Marco.

“…Is he an idiot?” Thach ask seriously.

“Consider I work with him for more than 8 years…yes, he’s an idiot.”

“So that all sum it up.” Shawn look at whitebeard and bow his head “I’m sorry for been a burden, but you can just deliver me to the next island.”

“Gurararara!!! It’s okay! Just stay here! I approve!”

Shawn blink and splutter out “Eh?! No, I feel grateful, but you really should just drop me on the next island!”

“The brother of my sons is always welcome here!”

“Hurray!!!”

“Come now-yoi, Pops will not give in, so just give up.” Marco smirk at him.

Shawn forgot Marco was near him, turn and face inches away from him, Shawn blush fiercely and mutter out some words then stand beside his little brother.

“What wrong Shawn?” Ace ask innocently.

“Nothing!” Shawn face told the opposite though.

“Ah…there love in the air.” Thach grin, and think to himself ‘Operation cupid on the go’.

  
  



End file.
